food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pudding
Main= |rarity = M |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostella |fa2 = |recipe = Peanut Crisp |food type = Dessert |birthplace = England |birth year = 16th century |cn name = 布丁 |personality = Strict |height = 167cm |likes1 = Jello |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Omurice |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Max Reid |cvjp = Sawashiro Chiharu |cvcn = Hei Shi (黑石) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Nuance and pragmatism are the only professional skills a broker needs. |bio = A solemn young man who is inflexible and likes for everything to be in order. He is rather cold to those around him but is extremely attentive to Jello. He will always walk by her side & act as her escort. |food introduction = Pudding was born in England. It has now become a dessert that has traveled around the world. Children love it and so do adults! |acquire = *Acquired after completing Story Tiramisu *Summoning *Tip Shop |events = *Patrol Time |power = 844 |atk = 25 |def = 10 |hp = 245 |crit = 406 |critdmg = 337 |atkspd = 1045 |normaltitle = Pudding Shield |normal = In order to protect his team, Pudding projects a shield around the team member with the lowest health, which absorbs 30 damage for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Caramel Spew |energy = Pudding cannot control his anger! He sprays a large quantity of caramel to sweep away all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to all enemies plus 150 extra damage. |title1 = Work Out |skill1 = The Food Soul's Freshness is increased by 10 points. (+10 per level) |title2 = Good Appetite |skill2 = Customers have a 5% chance to eat 1 additional portion of food. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 55%) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Staff |title3 = Gain Fame |skill3 = After customers eat at the Restaurant, receive an additional reward of 1 Fame point. (+1 per level, up to a maximum of 5 points) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |role3-2 = Staff |name = |contract = Master Attendant, hello, I am Pudding. If there is any work to be done in the future, I'll handle it without hesitation. |login = You've returned. You can take a short break, there are still a few things on my schedule I need to complete. |arena = Master Attendant, I'm really happy to see you. |skill = Guys who don't abide by the rules need to be disciplined. |ascend = It's no surprise, but I'm a little happy. |fatigue = What? My notebook has disappeared! Master Attendant, I need to find it. |recovering = Plan your schedule for tomorrow. |attack = At last, it's time to battle. |ko = Is it over? |notice = The timing is just right. Master Attendant, the meal has been completed. |idle1 = Nuance and pragmatism are the only professional skills a broker needs. |idle2 = Recently, there is always someone doing something extravagant. It doesn't matter, right? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Master Attendant, I wish that you would pay more attention to your own work. |interaction2 = I'm a little worried about Jello. I don't know if she can handle the media. |interaction3 = Did you call me, Master Attendant? What's the matter? |pledge = After this, give your life to me, Master Attendant. I will plan it well, and you will be very happy. |intimacy1 = Ah, go out and play? Let me first check my schedule. |intimacy2 = Proper arrangements have been made at work. So, do you want to go out and take a walk together? |intimacy3 = Why so forgetful time and time again? You need to become more familiar with your home, okay? |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Holiday Sergeant |skin quote = Even during a national holiday, law enforcement can't slack off even a bit. |skin acquire = Patrol Time event |notes = *According to Balcony Stories, Pudding is Jello's agent. *Pudding's skin is incorrectly spelled 'seargent' in the game. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills